Bloody Valentine
by backward
Summary: To punish him for what he has done to you, hurt him for taking the angel that was meant for me. warning character death. TyKa and slight MaKa(?)


Bloody valentine  
  
Pairing: well now I'll leave that till the end ^smirk^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or good charlotte, if I did benji would wear a hell of a lot less ^smirk^  
  
//song words//  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
//Oh, my love, please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life//  
  
You shouldn't be wasted on HIM.  
  
I try and tell you, but you just look up at me with your fathomless eyes, a questioning glint to them. I shake off your question, tips of my hair hitting your face, telling me just how close I am. How close I am to you, how close I am to letting my secret slip.  
  
Can't do that, can never do that. Well not yet. Not till everything is perfect again.  
  
Not till he's out of the picture, again.  
  
//I ripped out his throat And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise Just in time to hear you cry//  
  
I followed him through the rat-infested alleys as he tried to make it back quicker to you.  
  
He didn't belong with you; he belongs here with the rats.  
  
He didn't know I that I knew his secret.  
  
No one but me knew his secret.  
  
//When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night he died You mourned the death of your bloody valentine One last time//  
  
He went to that whore again.  
  
Why would anyone who had you, a veritable god, go to that low-life whiny bitch?  
  
If I had you I would treasure you, worship every inch of your glorious body. Adore every strand of hair, every breath you took.  
  
But him, the person who you have pledged you heart to, doesn't think your worth the adoration, he visits some slut while you wait, worried for him at home.  
  
//Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands And we'll start a new life I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right All I know is that I love you tonight//  
  
I watch you, pretending to be uncaring. Pretending not to notice every little movement he makes. Pretending not to worry about his safety. Trying not to lets your feelings show through in somewhere other then your own private space.  
  
It makes me sick.  
  
The amount of care you show for him, when I know he doesn't have the same amount for you.  
  
//There was... Police and flashing lights The rain came down so hard that night and the Headlines read, "A lover died" No telltale heart was left to find//  
  
I decided I would follow him tonight.  
  
I would follow him when he went to that, no she didn't deserve a name even one as insulting as whore, it.  
  
I would follow him and then on they way back as he made his way through all those alleys that I'm sure he felt so at home in, I would do it.  
  
I would make sure that he could never have what rightfully belonged to me again.  
  
//When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night he died You mourned the death of your bloody valentine One last time//  
  
Caressing the smooth, cool metal of the gun hidden in my pocket, I approached him from behind.  
  
I had too much honour to just shoot him in the back, I wanted to see his face as he took his last breath, but I wanted to do it now.  
  
I wanted him punished.  
  
//Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands And we'll start a new life I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right All I know is that I love you tonight//  
  
Speeding up my pace I caught up with him, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him round.  
  
His eyes are shock his mouth open ready to scream, not that that would help much in this neighbourhood.  
  
I smile when the relief at seeing a familiar face seeps through him, poor naïve creature doesn't he know that it's the people who are closest to you that are the most dangerous.  
  
They are the ones who know your secrets.  
  
The ones you trust are the most deadly  
  
//Tonight...//  
  
Letting my smile gain a predatory glint, I notice the nervousness start to seep into him.  
  
He knows that I know, but he doesn't know what I'm capable of.  
  
Pulling out the gun from the dark confines of my jacket, a knock him over and hold him pressed tight against the concrete.  
  
He's scared now. I can smell it in the air.  
  
I love it.  
  
He deserves this for making my angel so worried about him, every night he goes out to visit it.  
  
//He dropped you off I followed him home Then I stood outside his bedroom window Standing over him he begged me not to do What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you//  
  
Holding the gun pressed against his head, the cold metal a sharp contrast to his bronzed skin.  
  
His eyes where wide with terror  
  
He was stuttering trying to explain away his wrong doings, trying to make excuses.  
  
My finger starts to twitch eager to pull back just a bit more, to see his life spread out on the wall behind him. To punish him for what he has done to you, hurt him for taking the angel that was meant for me.  
  
//Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands And we'll start a new life//  
  
My finger jerked back in one smooth moment. The noise was deafening.  
  
I saw his eyes bulge for a moment, and then glaze as the life left his body.  
  
//I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right All I know is that I love you tonight//  
  
'Kai' He murmurs your name like a pray with his dying breath.  
  
I hold myself back from beating him to a bloody pulp, knowing it would upset you if you knew he was in that kind of state, how DARE he defile your name like that.  
  
How dare he have the nerve to let you name be the last thing to slip past his lips.  
  
I stare down at his body, a cruel smirk twisting my lips.  
  
I watch as the thick dark blood seeps through his hair turning it from a bright blonde to a dull orange colour.  
  
I could smell the blood in the air; practically taste its coppery tang on my tongue.  
  
Looking into his blank blue eyes I knew everything would be ok now.  
  
You would come to me, belong to me, like you where meant to all along.  
  
And if you didn't, if someone else was stupid enough to try and take you from me.  
  
Well let's just say they'd be joining little Maxie.  
  
//Tonight...//  
  
'Never underestimate the fool.' Tyson laughs to himself as he merged with the shadows of the alley.  
  
__________________________  
  
Mwahahahahahahahahahaha Max is dead ^does a little jig^  
  
Sorry but for some reason I really dislike max. I think it might be the voice they gave him in the dubbed version, can't stand it. ^Shudder^  
  
Heh for some reason I really love a dark serious slightly psychotic Tyson ^shrugs^ go figure, I can just really see him being like that under a cheery mask.  
  
Kinda like me in a way ...  
  
Please review, I hunger for them, I crave them, I live for them!! ^^;  
  
And thank you to the bestest beta ever Menz-chan!! ^Glomps you^ thank you for making it all readable!!! 


End file.
